


Changing roles

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: and everyone else from the Hijikata Hen cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento has to deputize for Mika because her train has gotten involved in an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing roles

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I didn't get this idea on my own. Tina and I talked about Kento playing Chizuru twice already, and so I just had to write this... it just came into my head. So, this is a very short story about Kento in Chizuru's costume. And because I was at it right now, I also wrote about Mika wearing Sano's costume. And because this is also in my head, I'll probably write about Kento!Chizuru and a Kaoru played by Kento's sister soon.

"Kento~!" Shuuto calls out for him and Kento, who is adjusting his wig together with a staff member, replies without moving his head.  
"Whats up?"  
"Well... Uh, Mika-chan will come later for the final rehearsal. Her train got involved in an accident--"  
"Is she okay?!" Kento turns his head quickly, ignoring the complaints of the woman who has been working on his wig.  
"Now everything's ruined, Kento-san!"  
"What about Mika? Is she fine?" Kento repeats his question.  
Shuuto sighs, "She's fine. I mean, she called us and said that it just will take her some more time and that she wants us to start the rehearsal without her. We have to, anyways."  
"Good... but what are you playing at? You wouldn't have told me this way if you didn't want anything from me."  
"Uh. Right. Eh, we need Chizuru for the first scene."  
"So what?"  
"Would you--"  
"You're too slow, Shuuto," another voice interrupts him and Junya runs in. "Kento, you've learned the lines with Mika, right? Could you deputize for her?"  
"Huh? That depends on--"  
"Great!" Junya smiles brightly and holds out some white and pink pieces of cloth. "Get changed, then!"  
Kento stares at the Chizuru costume in shock. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Half an hour later, he stands next to the stage. In Chizuru's costume.  
"It's way too small!" he complains, pulling and tugging on the pink shirt. "Too small and really uncomfortable!"  
Junya slaps his back, barely able to control his laughter. "It's alright, isn't it, Kento? It's only until Mika arrives."  
And so, Kento walks onto stage, calling out to Hiroshi with a high-pitched voice, "Hijikata-san!"  
The whole cast, first of all Junya who even collapses on the ground, bursts out in a hearty laugh.  
"You're perfect, Kento!"  
"Don't you want to play her in the performance? You'd do so well!"  
Even Kento has to laugh now, and he tries to stay in Chizuru's character, covering his mouth with one hand and apologizing, "I'm sorry, Hijikata-san!"  
Junya rolls over the stage and all four--Shougo, Yusuke, Katsuya and Hiroshi--try to stay in their characters as well, and only show a small smirk.  
"Eh..." a female voice cuts in confusedly, "what's going on here? Why is Kento-kun wearing my costume?"  
"I can--actually, I can't explain it," Kento chuckles, "it's Junya's fault. He asked me to deputize for you.. And that's how I ended up."  
Mika laughs, "Oh Kento... everyone... --let me play Sano, then!"  
That's why, a while later, she as well stands on stage in a costume that isn't hers.  
Of course it's just as much too big for her as her costume is too small for Kento, but everyone agrees that she looks kind of cute in the huge clothes.  
Especially when Kento runs towards her, calling, "Harada-san!" and she replies, "We're going to Shimabara now, Chizuru-chan. You wanna come with us?"


End file.
